


CPR || KakaNaru yaoi

by Gaybabies420



Category: Naruto
Genre: #boyxboy #bxblove, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23726734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gaybabies420/pseuds/Gaybabies420
Summary: After falling unconscious, Kakashi is left on the brick of death-He hade completely exhausted himself from his fight with Zabuza. Someone needs to give the copycat CPR, but who will do it?-What happened when a certain blond Genin volunteers himself for the task at hand.~2020 + Mature Readers Only!!⚠️🚫
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 74





	CPR || KakaNaru yaoi

**Author's Note:**

> ▪️Category/Warnings:  
> \- Yaoi  
> \- smutt  
> \- boyxboy sex  
> -Underage sex/relationships  
> -Teacher + Student Relationships 
> 
> By: Destiny .E Klemz  
> Fin- (4/18/20)⌛️

« CPR »

+18 Warning:

*Author's POV:

//BoyxBoy-KakaNaru//

They hade just 'defeated' the demon of the hidden mist, Zabuza Momochi when a boy/girl with a white and red mask came into play.

She killed the demon quickly with 2 prong needles, ending his Life instantly.

Only for the masked ninja to take off with the body, after explaining he was a tracker from the village of the hidden mist.

His job was to end and take care of the body, to erase all evidence of his existence on the spot. Kakashinoticed that he didn't do it, well not right there and now like he's supposed to.

Making the wrong choice, which opened Kakashi's eyes to the truth, the mask boy was in the party with Zabuza Momochi.

Naruto begin fighting with the ground, punching it relentlessly. forcing his teacher, Kakashi to ruffle his hair making the kids blush.

"You did a great job Naruto, so cut yourself some slack."

"T-thank you, sensei." Naruto shuttered under his breath, blushing like crazy—he wanted more of the touch.

The Demon host decided to lean into his teachers touch, Purring Softy.

'Cute~' The CopyCat Thought, as he devised a plan.

"Time to head out, my cute little genin!" Kakashi cheered out to his comrades, giving them all an eyed smile.

He took a step forward, before falling to the ground unconscious.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!!" The group screamed, mostly Naruto.

Kakashi's students ran over to his body, including Tazuna right behind them.

Smiling sadly, Naruto said-

"Sensei? This is a joke right!" Naruto yelled, cradling his teacher in his arms.

"Sensei will be okay, right!?" Naruto pleaded to his friends, begging for some type of support.

"I don't know, Naruto..." Sakura spoke, trying her best not to cry infront of her Sasuke-kun.

"Why don't we be try CPR?" Came from Sasuke, in a bored tone but still worried as ever.

"..."

"WHATTT!?" Screamed Sakura, Naruto, and Tazuna simultaneously.

"Got any better ideas?!" He defended himself.

"What! You probably want to kiss Kakashi-sensei!?" Naruto yells and then charges at his friend.

Sasuke obviously dodges his attacks crossing his arms over one another in an X shape.

"Well who's going to do it then?" Sakura asked quietly.

"ME OF CORSE!" Naruto appointed himself to the job.

He's always wanted to see under his sensei's mask, also Kakashi's lips sounded like a tasty treat to him.

Naruto bent down over their teacher, reaching out a hand to his crush's mask. Pulling it down to reveal his perfectly symmetrical face, flawless besides the scar under his eye and small Beautiful birthmark.

The jinchūriki gulped hardly, before hesitantly placing his lips onto his teacher's.

God was it amazing!

Naruto tired to pull back, when strong forceful arms pulled him back in—deeping their already shared kiss. A dominant tongue swept across his lips, begging for his permission to enter the boys mouth.

Naruto denied access however, but Kakashi knew he would do such a thing. So with a puff of smoke, the two lovers where out of sight from their comrades.

Leaving them all alone...

||

Before Naruto could get his sights on what was happening, Kakashi slammed Naruto into the tree behind him.

Trailing a hand to the zipper of Naruto's jumpsuit, unzipping his jacket with his teeth. Naruto's whimpering grew as his eagerness did as well.

Naruto wanted to stop all of this, but he just couldn't—He was enjoying this way too much for it all to stop.

"W-wait! What about the others?"

"What other's?"

"Sasuke, Sakura, and Tazuna!?"

"Oh yes, right...Forget about them." Kakashi spoke dissed tastefully, he hated the thought of those lunatics coming out of Naruto's mouth.

"B-but sensei!–

–Do not call me that!" Kakashi mouth darted towards his blond lovers neck, sucking the life out of the boy.

Naruto's knees grew weak from this attack, sucking and bitting until he drew blood.

Licking the blood up, he says-

"Concentrate on me and you!" Kakashi bits deep into Naruto's neck, marking him as his mate forever.

He only hade 15 minutes to make Naruto take his knot, until the mark wears off and he won't ever be able to claim him again...

"Shh, just follow my moves.." the ex-anbu member shushed, helping his lover up to the plate. Grabbing his blonds legs and wraps them around him.

He smiled when Naruto reacted positively, by doing just as he asked—even going as far to wrap his arms around Kakashi's neck. Holding onto the older male for dear life, he said.

"Take care of me, please be gentle Kakashi..."

"Don't worry, I will..."

Kakashi's mouth went to the boys lips, connecting them passionately. His tongue lick across the jinchūriki's peachy tin lips, leeching onto them tightly. Naruto opens his mouth for his owner, giving the man he wants.

Now to his neck, searching for the spot that would drive his mate crazy as nuts!

Sucking, bitting, he did everything to leave as much of a trail as possible. Leaving hickeys across his neck and collarbone.

Swimming his hands under Naruto's Jacket and fishnet to then begin to please his nipples.

Kakashi slipped a gloved hand into Naruto's bright ridiculously orange pants, placing them inside of his mates virgin hole.

Naruto's submissive instincts kicked into play, moaning out his lovers name to give him what he wants.

"P-please Kakashi!"

A smirk was evident on his face, smiling happily he slipped a finger into his tight hole. One by one he continued to stretch out his lovers bum, scissoring the hole mercilessly.

After popping all three fingers into his Naruto, he was ready for something more.

Adjusting, to the size will help this, becoming more of suitable asset. Clear liquid came pouring out of Naruto's tip of the bell, per cum lathered his pants.

Acting as a lube, Kakashi's own Semen to help his entry into Naruto's ass. The knucklehead screamed painfully, pinging Kakashi's heart badly.

"Are you okay, Naruto!?" The jounin asked worriedly.

"Y-yes, I'm f-fine..." Naruto breathed out, stroking his out length, the blond eager ninja wanted more!

"Kakashi! More-please move inside of me!!"

Any of the control Kakashi hade before, completely shattered. Leaving his alpha instincts alone, and his inner demon ready to pounce the boy of his dreams.

Grabbing a hand full of hair, Kakashi shoved his lovers head into the ground. Apprehend him, he began to shove his 8 inch hard member into the boys tight hole.

"AHHAU! Right there! Don't stop!" Naruto's vocal cords ripped apart, drowning out into nothing.

||

Meanwhile:

"Where did they both go?" Sakura asked stupidly.

Sasuke looked at his pink haired lover sadly, he couldn't give her a truthful answer because he just didn't know.

"Maybe he's scolding him for his creepy acts of love..." Sasuke answered his thoughts, quickly covering up his mouth from the mistake.

"Let's just head back!" Tazuna shrugged his shoulders.

||

Naruto & Kakashi:

Kakashi's trusted in and out of his blond lover, sniffing his sunny locks—He smells like peaches and strawberries with a hint of rainforest.

A calming sent for Kakashi, he loved making love with Naruto like this, it was so special to him.

To be Naruto's first...

After a large in take a breath, Naruto screamed at the height of his lungs could take him.

Kakashi knew what this meant, he hade finallly found Naruto's prostrate. Smashing it relentlessly, he wanted to give him and his younger mate the passion and lustful pleasure they both deserved.

Kakashi keep his mouth stuck on Naruto's lips, occasionally licking the mark he laid onto his unconventional boyfriend.

Keeping his hand on Naruto's hips, he thrusted, and trusted until he was close to reaching his high.

"KAKASHI—IM CUMMING!!"

Soon after Naruto spat out those words, strands of white ropes string across both of their stomachs.

Causing his walls to clamp down against Kakashi member, forcing the copycat to cum as well.

Breathing was erratic as a both feel to the ground, Kakashi made sure he feel first so he could catch the his younger mate.

Cradling him in his arms, he said-

"I love you. Naruto..."

"I love you too, Kakashi-sensei..."

They both shared a passionate kiss, before the two took a quick nap against the grass.

They would both rest before heading back to Tazuna's place.

End.

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

**WANT TO SEE MORE?**

**I mostly write on Wattpad so go follow me there @Destiny17kakaNaru**

➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖➖

Ended on: (4/18/20)⏳


End file.
